


Enemies? They seem like nice guys to me

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, In the hands of the enemy prompt, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2020, alt prompt: adverse reactions, nothing too graphic, whumptober day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter broke his ankle the other day and since Aunt May and Tony are both busy, Steve and Bucky pick up Peter after school. It's fun times with Steve and Bucky, but when Peter's ankle starts to really hurt, Peter makes a critical decision.Fun fact: Peter is terrible at making decisions  :)Whumptober Day 2 - In the hands of the enemy. (alt prompt: adverse reactions)This chapter has descriptions and mentions of vomit, but nothing too graphic. Just a warning in case that's not your thing. As always this is part of a series, but can be read as stand alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Enemies? They seem like nice guys to me

**Author's Note:**

> The 'kidnapping' and 'in the hands of an enemy' is not literal at all so just so that I'm not cheating for Whumptober I'll add the alternate prompt 'adverse effects' :)

Peter bites into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and talks with his mouth full. “This is great!”

Making a decent peanut butter and jelly sandwich is setting a low bar when it comes to cooking, but Captain America takes the compliment. “Thanks Pete. You can call me Steve.”

Peter scrunches his nose. “Um, I’m not sure about that.” Peter’s Uncle Ben had died a few years ago, but the manners that the man instilled in Peter will live on forever.

Captain America compromises. “Ok, how about Cap?”

Peter’s face lights up, but the peanut butter keeps his response to a nonverbal nod.

Bucky crosses into the room and opens the fridge. “I’m sure Tony has a few different names for you, Steve.”

Cap folds his arms over his chest. “Well Tony’s not here.”

Bucky takes a carton of milk from the fridge, but pauses as it comes to his lips. “Oh yeah, that’s right. He’s not here because we kidnapped the kid.”

Cap runs a hand nervously through his hair. “We didn’t kidnap anyone. Tony’s driver wasn’t available to pick Peter up from school, and his aunt is working a double shift. Tony and I aren’t on the best of terms, but it’s not like Peter is in the hands of an enemy. Right, Pete?”

Peter’s eyes shoot back to his sandwich and he uses a mouthful of peanut butter to mumble incoherently.

Cap directs his attention to Bucky, but Bucky chugs down a mouthful of milk, straight from the carton, to keep from answering.

Cap sighs. “Traitors. Both of you.”

Peter laughs. “It’s ok Cap. I spend a lot of time around Mr. Stark. I don’t think he hates you as much as he pretends to.”

Bucky grabs a glass, fills it with milk, and slides it over to Peter. “You and Tony do all that tech stuff in his lab. You’re his intern, right?”

Peter reaches for the glass, but Cap intercepts it. “Buck that’s gross. You were drinking from the carton.”

Bucky winks. “You never had a problem with drinking my backwash before.”

Cap looks like he’s about to launch his shield at his friend, so Peter quickly chimes in. “Um, yeah, I work with Mr. Stark in the lab on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school. It’s not an official internship yet because Aunt May won’t sign the paperwork. She says that when she’s sure that being with Mr. Stark is a safe environment, then she’ll sign off on it.”

Peter’s throbbing ankle (that’s currently sealed in an air cast boot) reminds him why hanging around with an Avenger isn’t always the safest. Technically, he hurt his ankle when he was on an unauthorized Spider-man night patrol, but the fact that Tony helped Peter keep the cause of the injury a secret form Aunt May proves her point.

Cap raises an eyebrow. “You feeling ok, Sport?”

Peter winces. “Yeah, I just, um, I’m just going to go to the bathroom.”

Peter pushes away from the table and hops to the bathroom. He can hear that Cap and Bucky have resumed the I-told-you-not-to-drink-from-the-carton conversation.

When Peter closes the door, he leans against it and sighs. His ankle is really starting to hurt. He had popped a few aspirin in the morning, but his super metabolism has burned off the effects long ago.

Peter walks up to the sink to wash his face off. The cooling water should feel good against his overheated skin. He cups his hands under the stream of the faucet and splashes his face a few times. When that doesn’t give him much relief, he leans his head against the mirrored medicine cabinet.

The mirror is cold and pleasant, but his forehead is sweaty and sticky, so when he pulls away from the cabinet, the door opens.

Peter knows better than to look through someone’s medicine drawer (another lesson in manners from Uncle Ben), but it’s not like he opened it on purpose, so it’s not really snooping.

He uses that rationale to spy what’s inside.

Not shockingly, there’s a few bottles of super vitamins that have Cap’s name on it. Peter is pretty sure that they’re a special blend that Bruce made that keeps an enhanced metabolism in mind.

Next to the cluster of vitamin bottles are five different bottles of medicine with Bucky’s name on them. The names are long and impossible to pronounce and Peter winces. They must be a mix of anti-depressants and anti-psychotic drugs.

Peter feels his heart tighten as he whispers to no one. “Poor Bucky.”

He’s about to close the cabinet, but a bottle catches his eye. Peter squints to read the name. “Steve’s painkillers.”

Peter’s ankle yells at him. _Take the pills._

Peter grabs the bottle and turns it in his hands while he thinks. _Ok, so the bottle is almost full. It’s not like Cap will miss just one pill. And my ankle is really killing me. I know it’s stealing… but it’s just one._

He spins the bottle to the back, and it says ‘ _take two with water_ ’.

Peter opens the bottle and shakes out two pills. He tilts his head back as he swallows the medicine. He cups his hands under the facet and washes the pills down with a few handfuls of water.

He exits the bathroom and by the time he gets to the living room he already feels the pain in his ankle fade. He also feels really dizzy. He’s starting to realize that taking a Captain America sized dose was a bad idea.

He lets himself collapse on the couch and hopes that he can ride this out easier if he’s sitting.

Cap joins him on the couch and the slight dip that it causes is enough to start up a wave of nausea.

Cap clicks on the tv with the remote. “We can watch some television if you want. Tony informed me that after his meeting ends, he’s coming over to pick you up. We’ve got about an hour before he gets here.”

Peter thinks that tv might be a good distraction from the ‘all kinds of sick’ that he feels.

Cap settles on an action movie that Peter has seen a billion times, but Peter doesn’t protest. He’s not really paying too much attention anyway.

Bucky joins them on the other side of the couch, but instead of sitting like a normal person, he literally hops over the back of the couch and lands on the cushions. This is a little too much jarring movement for Peter’s sensitive stomach, and Peter puts a fist to his mouth to hold back disaster.

When Peter is sure that the return of breakfast is a false alarm, he pretends to cough to explain why his fist is over his mouth.

The movie goes on for a while without incident, but Peter knows that the gurgling in his stomach is increasing. It’s only a matter of time.

Peter is also aware of Cap’s occasional glances. He doesn’t have to face the solider to know when he’s looking at him. Peter also knows that the supersolider’s super ears can probably hear Peter’s stomach growling as easily as they can hear the loud explosions from the movie.

Without warning (except for the 45 minutes of constant nausea) Peter feels a wave of sickness travel from his chest, upward. He clears his throat to try to force it back down, but Cap’s on it. “Pete, are you going to –?”

Peter leans forward, puts a fist over his mouth, and nods frantically.

Cap performs the Bucky leap in reverse as he hurdles off the couch to grab the trash can from the kitchen.

When Cap grabs the metal can, he tosses it. “Buck!”

Bucky catches the trashcan as if they were playing a game of catch with Cap’s shield and pushes it in front of Peter.

The trashcan is too tall, so Peter scrambles up to his knees to lean over, and violently expels breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and any other meal he had in the past 24 hours.

Bucky quickly grabs Peter by the waist, so he doesn’t faceplant right into the trashcan. Bucky tries to coach Peter through it. “Easy, kid. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Peter squeezes his eyes as he moans. “I wish you weren’t.”

That’s about all he can get out before he starts round two of projectile vomit.

Bucky chuckles. “No need to be embarrassed. I’ve done this so many times for Steve when he was still little Stevie.”

Cap sighs from a distance. “And I returned the favor numerous times when you drank too much when we were stationed on leave.”

Bucky hums. “I think base camp in France was the worst. I don’t even remember half of that whole week.”

Cap sits next to Peter and rubs the kid’s back. “It’s probably for the best.”

Tony yells from the doorway. “What the hell have you done to my kid?!”

Cap stands. “Did you say, your _kid_?”

Tony is too busy overreacting to even acknowledge that. “I repeat: What the hell, Rogers?”

Cap clears his throat. “You see, May Parker had to work a double shift –.”

Peter interrupts with an incredibly painful round of dry heaves.

Tony holds his arm out, palm pointed at Cap, and the Ironman armor surrounds just his hand and wrist. The green glow of the turbo blaster lights up in his palm and Tony scowls. “Enough. Pick who dies. You or the Winter weirdo.”

Cap’s hand instinctually twitches toward his shield, but Peter moans. “Mr. Stark…please… It’s my fault. I took Cap’s pain pills from the medicine cabinet. I’m sor –.” He’s cut off by another flood of acidic bile forcing it’s way out of him. Bucky tightens his grip on Peter because he’s starting to tremble at this point.

Tony still has his aim set on Cap. “You didn’t lock the medicine cabinet?”

Cap frows. “He’s fifteen.”

Tony sighs as he lowers his hand and mumbles. “Yeah, but still.”

Cap takes a cautious step toward Tony. “He’s going to be fine, Tony. Once he gets it out of his system.” Cap winces as Peter continues to vomit. “We’re probably dealing with the worst of it right now.”

Tony shakes his head. “You’re the worst babysitter ever.”

Cap raises an eyebrow. “I have been extensively trained by the military to make sure that men on my watch do not die. I’m not about to slack on that duty.”

Tony smiles for the first time. “Yeah well, I can’t argue with you on that one.”

Peter burps.

Tony shifts his attention to Peter. “And you kid. We’re going to have a long conversation about taking things that aren’t yours when we get back to the lab. For now, I hate to say that Captain Goody Two Shoes is right, but he’s got a point. You’re fifteen, Peter. You have to start taking some responsibility for your actions. You can’t sneak out past curfew to do dangerous spider things, and you certainly can’t take medicine that isn’t yours.”

Peter moans. “Are you going to tell Aunt May?”

Tony cracks his neck. “Am I going to spill the beans on your secret identity to Aunt Hottie? No. I’m going to clue her in on your reckless behavior, but I’ll leave out the superhero details. That’s all I’m going to say about that for now because I sound _way_ too much like my father.”

Peter grimaces. “I’m sorry.”

Tony walks next to Bucky and cocks his head. “Take a hike Barnes. I’ve got this covered.”

Bucky switches places with Tony, but Tony’s grip isn’t as solid. Peter feels a bit unstable, so he grabs onto Tony’s shirt sleeve for balance.

Cap smiles. “Aww.” And Tony shoots him a death glare.

Cap holds up his hands in surrender and backs out of the room.

Peter’s trembling again. He’s not actively vomiting at the moment, so Tony guides the boy’s head to lean on his shoulder. Peter squeezes the fabric of Tony’s shirt tighter.

Tony’s close enough to Peter’s ear to a whisper. “For the record, this doesn’t count as a hug.”

At this point Peter’s already passed out.

Tony mumbles. “I know you heard that, Cap.”

Cap laughs from the kitchen. “I heard nothing Tony.”

Tony leans his chin on Peter’s curls. “Your damn right you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love for the series so far! I'd love to hear what you think so feel free to chat :)


End file.
